Danganronpa: The Worldwide Game of Mutual Killing North America
by TrooperJoker
Summary: Hopes Peak could never be contained. Why send so many people away when you could keep them and show off. The idea of Hopes Peak, Ultimates and Talents spread across the globe. With each continent having their own Hopes Peak and Ultimates. Hope has flourished. However where Hope goes Despair Follows. A new Academy, A New Location, 16 New Students. Hope or Despair. Law vs Morals.
1. A New Hope's Peak Part 1

Hopes Peak Academy. The six most premier schools in the entire world. Starting with the original Hopes Peak Academy in Japan other countries soon started developing their own Hopes Peak in an effort to show off the success of their countries and not have citizens poached. The original idea was for each country to have their own Hopes Peak, but the idea was scrapped due to it being too costly and not potentially having enough students for each school. Instead One Hopes Peak Academy per Continent was established. **North America in The United States of America, South America in Chile, Europe in Denmark, Africa in Botswana, Asia in Japan, and Oceania in New Zealand**. All the Hopes Peak Academies compete with each other to determine which continent has the best students so each year 16 students are invited to join the prestigious schools as an Ultimate. The only way to be invited is to be scouted. There are two basic requirements to be scouted by the school. One, be in High School or a High School equivalent and two be **THE ABSOLUTE BEST** at what you do. People who can achieve that are invited as the Ultimate _.

Being an Ultimate at Hopes Peak comes with plenty of privileges. Guaranteed success once you graduate, being able to vote, drive, or even avoid the law depending on your talent. It's the best. That's why everyone wants to be an Ultimate. However, if you aren't scouted as an ultimate it is still possible to come to the school as a reserve course student. Their just like regular students in every way except their at Hopes Peak. Huh, how do I know so much about this?

Well, my name is **Leilani Anderson**. I'm attending Hopes Peak Academy as the **Ultimate Gardener**. I never would have thought my Gardening Skill is Ultimate Level but here I am, standing in front of Hopes Peak Academy North America ready for my first day of school as a member of Class 7. My heart is filled with anticipation as I take my first steps into the building.

Then it all went dark.

 **PROLOUGE; DAY ONE; TIME ?**

It's cold. It's hard. I can feel a tile? I'm on the floor. I passed out and fell on the floor. How embarrassing. Better get up. What's with the weird decorations? The windows are covered in steel and bolted shut. Everything looks like it's made out of concrete. The hallways are empty and a bit dusty. Some of the doors have locks while other doors locks seemed to have rusted off. All the door windows are bared for some reason. It's dark. The lights seemed to have burned out and haven't been replaced. The few lights that are working are flickering on and off just enough to reveal the dismal grey color the hallways and floor are. No other colors just grey. No signs of any plants either. It's depressing. There are some speakers hanging overhead in the corners of the ceiling that look brand new, some security cameras to and what seems to be some flat screen tv's. Weird. Someone's been here recently, and I have to see if anyone else is here but first I'm just gonna make sure I'm not missing anything. Who knows what happened when I passed out. Wait, why did I pass out?! I'll have to look into it. AnywayStraw Hat Check, Lily Check, Apron Check, Trowel and Gardening Gloves Check. Alright looks like nothing is missing. I started to walk down the hallway when suddenly

" **All New Students are to meet at the Entrance Hall at 8:00 AM for Debriefing. We Hope You Enjoy yourselves here at Hopes Peak Academy for _$(#(#!#$ )_$(_#(_#$".**

What was that last part? Ugh my heads throbbing. Better get going. Maybe I'll find some more people. So, I started walking around the school, I found a clock. Convenient. The time was 7:55. I only have 5 minutes! I started running around. I saw a sign that said Gym, and another that said Cafeteria, but I'll keep those in mind for later. I kept running and running, and then thud! I ran into someone. How embarrassing. I looked at the person who I ran into. Oh, my goodness she's tiny. She can't be any more than 5ft and smells like seawater? She's definitely an athlete her build is to sculpted to be anything else. The dark brown hair in a ponytail, her tawny skin-tone, is that a tattoo and a shark tooth necklace?!, her green eyes alight with energy, the navy-blue swim shirt? and black short-shorts only helps the image.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," I said apologetically waving my hands around frantically in worry. I hope I didn't hurt her.

"A mí, plín.* Accidents happen Broki," She said with a wave of her hand.

"Anyway, name's Camila Díaz. I'm the Ultimate Wind-Surfer. What's yours?"

 **CAMILA DÍAZ**

 **ULTIMATE WIND SURFER**

I can't place that accent, but it's is defiantly not American. I'm surprised at how laid back she sounds. We have no idea where we are at least I have no idea anyway, and the way she's acting is like it's no big deal. I can't tell if she's trying to be calm or just really doesn't care. Ah, right.

"I'm Leilani Anderson the Ultimate Gardener. It's nice to meet you. Forgive me if I sound rude Camila dear but aren't you a bit young for high school?"

"I am not broki, I'm 16. Just short I get it a lot but Así es la cosa*, but hey it sure makes it easier to stay on the board. Also, don't call me dear ok,"

"Ok, Camila De ah Camila,"

Suddenly I heard a voice in the background. "Eerlijk gezegd zou het je hebben gedood om op tijd op te komen! Tijd is geld en ik ben ook niet van plan om te verspillen.*"

I turned in the direction the voice was coming from and saw what I could only assume was a model. Tan skin with piercing Amber eyes that scream look at me, Brown-Black Ombre Ponytailed hair, Tan skin with a beauty mark on her cheek that works so well with her Silky Black shirt with sharp cut white pants. The only splash of color being her red nails, heels, and handbag. I'm feeling a bit inadequate compared to her. My blue eyes, beige skin, Auburn hair in a half-up half-down style hidden under a straw hat, basic long sleeve white dress and jeans, green gardening apron coated in dirt stains with my gardening gloves and trowel in the pocket, green rubber boots, straw hat with a lily all say country bumpkin while she is elegance personified. I couldn't help but notice that she talks with a strange accent. A mix of Spanish and something else I can't identify. But what did she say? It sounded rude.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Ik zei. Zou het je hebben gedood om op tijd op te komen?! Tijd is geld en ik ben ook niet van plan om te verspillen.*"

"I'm sorry I only speak English and a little Spanish if you could repeat... whatever you just said in one of those languages that would be great. It seems like you have something important to say and I'm not trying to be rude, but I have no idea what you're saying"

"I said. Would it have killed you to show up on time?! Time is money. I have no plans to waste either." Said the voice in suprisngly good English. I wonder if it's a second language. At least know I know that she's rude in two languages.

"And just who might you be dear?" I say in as rude a tone as I can muster. Judging by the unimpressed look on her face and crossed arms it didn't work.

"My name is Natasha Alleyne. The Ultimate Perfumist and I refuse to have my time wasted by a late ditz." Natasha said in a snobby tone, hands on her hips with her head face away from me as if she could not stand to look at me.

 **NATASHA ALLEYENE**

 **ULTIMATE PERFUMIST**

"Hey, lay off the chick, little lady. Just because she was late mean she's a ditz, just that she might have poor time management." Said a slightly sheepish voice came from behind Natasha. The best way I can describe this person is a country boy. The golden blonde hair in a undercut, beige skin that compliments those deep brown eyes, country accent, red plaid shirt tucked into blue jeans held together with a brown belt and gold buckle, brown cowboy boots, topped off with a brown ten-gallon hat all scream handsome... eh country, I mean country. Yep, country that's what I meant. His accent though Texas, maybe? Somewhere out west.

"Pardon me for intruding on your business little lady. My Name is Wyatt Brown the Ultimate Rancher and I can't stand to see someone berated for actions out of their control."

 **WYATT BROWN**

 **ULTIMATE RANCHER**

Oh, my he's so charming and his voice. Mmm. Oh, he's starting at me know. Say something moron. "Thank you for standing up for me but I don't think it's that bad. Were all in a strange place and the sooner we're all together the faster things can proceed. Although I didn't intend to be late. I'm just glad I got here sooner than later."

"It's no problem miss…" waving his hand in a fill in the blank motion."

Oh my, how embarrassing. I can feel my face getting red. "I'm Leilani. Leilani Anderson Mr. Brown."

"Just Wyatt will do Miss Leilani." "Alright then Wyatt dear."

"Now Natasha was it. How about an apology for Miss Leilani here," Wyatt said while pointing his arm towards me with an expectant look on his face. He's so kind.

"Ugh fine. I guess I'm sorry. I just don't like having my time wasted."

"Apology accepted Natasha Dear."

"That Ms. Alleyne to you. Until I know you well enough to call me by my given name you will refer to me as Ms. Alleyne. None of this dear stuff either."

"Alright, sorry Ms. Alleyne."

Thud! We all turned in the direction of the sound. Something crashed. Was it another person? Is it an animal? Is it dangerous?

"Who's gonna check it out," I mumble quietly while trying to make myself as small as possible.

"I'll check it out. Don't worry about it" Said Wyatt as he headed off in the direction of the sound. He's so brave.

"It's a person!"

A person. Could it be another student, or could it be a teacher or some other adult?

"Don't just tell us that. Bring them over." Snipped Natasha.

Yeesh that girl has no patience. Wyatt walked over towards the rest of the group with the person. The persons armed was wrapped around his neck and it seemed that they are trying to avoid putting weight on their leg. They are finally back with the rest of the group and I can now get a closer look. Their a man with Black hair in a crewcut style with relaxed brown eyes that are squinted with pain and black sun-kissed skin with a Green Tank Top, Black Running shorts, and Black Nike Sneakers. He has a watch on his right wrist. It's a nice brown watch. I can see earbuds lying around his neck. Was he listening to music when he was doing... whatever he was doing? Probably running, with his looks he has to be the Ultimate Runner or at the very least the Ultimate Marathoner. Something with running.

"Whaa Gwaan. My names Adio Gayle. I'm the Ultimate Free-Runner. You probably know it better as Parkour. Nice to meet ya." He said wincing while trying to keep a smile on his face.

 **ADIO GAYLE**

 **ULTIMATE FREE-RUNNER**

Jamaica. His accent can't be anything else. He either grew up there, is living there currently or lived there his entire life but he is defiantly Jamaican.

Camila walked up to him, giving him a look over as they could determine his entire personality just from a quick top to bottom glance.

"So broki, what were you doing that made that sound?"

"Broki?"

"I call everyone Broki."

"Ok. Well I was practicing my free-running and looking around. It's easier to just do that than one or the other. I was jumping over some boxes and desks that just lying in that hallway for some reason. Looks like someone was trying to move them somewhere but gave up halfway through. Anyway, I checked out a room labeled storage and well, we'll never have to worry about going hungry. Anyway, i was looking around when I spotted a camera. I tried to jump up to the ceiling to get a better look at it when I ran right into one of the steel windows and ended up falling due to the pain and landing on then breaking one of the desks. Ouch! I tried to get up of the desk but ended up collapsing once again because of the pain when I tried to walk. That sound you heard was either me falling on the desk or me falling again. Thanks for helping me up by the way man. I'm pretty sure my leg if not that then at least my foot was broken cause of that," Adio said looking at Wyatt with appreciation.

"No problem I like to help out," Said Wyatt waving his hand in the it's nothing motion while trying to keep Adio stable.

I noticed that despite the fall, Adio's watch isn't broken. I have no idea what time it is, and I want to know if we had made it to the entrance hall on time. Oh man, I don't know where I am. Even more so than before. Meeting all of these colorful characters one after another made It pretty hard to focus on where I am. Now let's see what's here. It's a really wide space. Easy enough to hold Five people no problem and can easily hold more. The only thing that stands out are those two big red doors that look like cushions with a gold outline. This must be the entrance hall. Huh, no clocks. Strange. Although looking back on it I only saw one clock so far. I wonder why?

"Excuse me Adio dear could you please tell me what time it is. According to the announcements we're supposed to meet in the entrance hall at 8."

"No problem. It's 8:05. Ah man I'm late. Then again theirs's barely anyone else is here so I guess I'm on time."

"Thank you dear." Huh, I don't get it. Were at the entrance hall but we have to be missing some people. After all, five people a class does not make.

Suddenly someone comes running up to us. Another person running around, jeez? He suddenly stops to catch his breath but then suddenly perks up.

"Hope I'm not late. Sup my names Jayden Davis the Ultimate DJ. You can call me JD."

 **JAYDEN "JD" DAVIS**

 **ULTIMATE DJ**

My he's quite loud but he's also energetic. His accent is defiantly Spanish with a bit extra. Maybe Mexico? He sure is a sight with his shaggy chestnut brown hair. Has he never heard of a hairbrush? Brown eyes alight with mischief supported by his tan skin, baggy white shirt a red baseball hat, matching brown wristwatches on east wrist, slight baggy blue jeans, black belt and black van sneakers. I can't tell if he's going for a "hip" look or is just a bit of a slob. Maybe it's a DJ look he's trying to go for? I can't tell. He's kinda short to. Not Camila short but still short I don't think he's any taller than 5'4. 5'5 at max. He's staring at me. Clearly waiting for me to say something. Have I been silent that long?

"Um, Hi. I'm Leilani Anderson the Ultimate Gardener. It's nice to meet you. Also, you're a little late," I hope I didn't sound as awkward as I feel.

He looks a little disappointed. "Ah man I thought I made it this time." He suddenly turned his head back and forth as if doing a double take.

"Wait, nice to meet you, not nice to FINALLY meet you!? You haven't heard of me? JD the DJ. The best DJ from here to Havana, rocking clubs all day and all night. That DJ JD," JD said a bit exasperated as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

I nod my head sadly. "Ah man that's a bummer. But to be fair I haven't heard of any of you either, so I guess it works out."

Everyone is quiet. Except for Natasha who looks like she is resisting the urge to scream. What could you really say that wouldn't make this anymore awkward then it already is?

"I've heard of you". That.

"Well, my name is Addison Taylor and I am the Ultimate Racecar Driver and future winner of the Indy 500!" Addison said while pumping her fist up.

 **ADDISON TAYLOR**

 **ULTIMATE RACECAR DRIVER**

Midwestern. Just the way she talks screams Midwest. Based on her desire to win the Indy 500 she's most likely to be from Indiana but I don't want to make assumptions. For a race-car driver she looks pretty punkish with her brown pixie cut hair, Light Green eyes with a let's go look, fawn skin that causes a nasty looking scar on her arm to really stand out. Poor dear, a Black ACDC T-shirt overtop dark blue jeans with Emerald ear rings, and black converse. I wonder if she used to be a punk before taking up driving or vice-versa.

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan Addy. Can I call you Addy?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't and I never said I was a fan. All I said was that I'd heard of you. If you added a bit more rock into your mixes, then I would probably be a fan," She said crossing her arms and leaning back on her heel while she said this. Is this how she looks when she's relaxed?

"Thanks for the advice. I'll definitely take into consideration!" He said jutting his arms out with his thumbs up. It's pretty cute.

She turned to look at me. "Well, who are you flower girl?" I know it's not meant to be an insult but the way she said it I can't help but feel a little bit offended.

"I'm Leilani Anderson. The Ultimate Gardener. It's nice to meet you Addison dear."

"Well It's nice to meet ya' to. You best remember my name because I am gonna be big," She had such a huge grin on her face. I didn't know it was possible for the human mouth to stretch so wide.

"Hope your fine settling for second place doll. Cause no one's bigger than me." Said a voice of a man walking up from down the hall.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the hotshot?" Wow. Sassy.

"You already know who I am doll face, but for the rest of ya' I'm Austin Barksdale. You might know me better as the Ultimate Daredevil and the sportsman you wish you could be doll,"

 **AUSTIN BARKSDALE**

 **ULTIAMTE DAREDEVIL**

I can't tell if this guy is cocky or confident. He's seems to be some strange mix of both. I wonder what relationship he has Addison? They do seem to know each other. I'll have to ask. Hmm, if this guy wasn't the ultimate daredevil, I would probably assume he is the Ultimate Motorcyclist. He certainty dresses like it. Brown Hair in a faux-hawk, white skin offset by blue-green eyes saying I'm the best while glancing at Addison, a white shirt underneath a blue jacket, Black Gloves, Black Jeans, and Grey Motorcycle Boots. Motorcyclist.

"Well if it isn't the Ultimate Dumbass." Said somehow managing to be playful yet venomous at the same time.

"It's daredevil and you know it drag race," Snapped back Austin.

"It's race car not drag race and I know you know it dumbass!"

"I'm not a dumbass drag race!"

"DUMBASS!"

"DRAGRACE!"

"DUMBASS!"

"DRAGRACE!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" yelled JD as Wyatt separated the two who had begun to claw at each other.

"Why are you fighting with Addison Austin dear and have you seen any of the other students?"

"Fighting with Addy "It's Addison!" **ADDY** is just a thing we do. We met a while ago when I was visiting Indiana 'So she is from Indiana. It's nice to have one student's location down.' for a stunt and we ended up competing with each other. Sadly, though it ended in a tie, so we have to keep going to see which one of us is truly the better sportsman."

"Well It's obviously me dumbass. Race-car driving **IS** a **SPORT** , stunt-manning ain't. I win automatically cause of that."

"A **DAREDEVIL** not a **STUNTMAN** consists of a variety of things that count as sports so yeah I think that makes me better than you."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not and those stunts aren't sports!"

"Does to and their close enough!"

I groan and rub my head. Here they go again. Wyatt pulled them apart after a few minutes and plenty of headache induced groans.

"Now both of you shut you mouths unless you wanna get real close and personal with ma belt ya hear me." Said Wyatt in a forceful tone with one hand on his belt and another on his buckle. Note to self do not get on his bad side.

"Understood" they said in unison their voices leaking with fear.

"Anyway, did you meet any of the other students?" I asked.

"Ah yeah, the rest of the students are looking for ya."

"What?" We all shouted. Isn't this the entrance hall?

"Yeah we've all been waiting in the entrance hall for the rest of you guys to show up. After about 10 minutes they sent me out to search. This place is pretty dangerous, and we wanted to see if there are students here not corpses."

"Then what the fuck have we been standing in front of the whole time! Wasting my time with this bullshit! You dumbass," Yelled Natasha flailing her arms in the air. Were all high strong but there's no need to yell and certainly no need to use such foul language.

"I'm not a dumbass."

"Take us to the entrance hall now!"

"Fuckin bitch." Austin muttered under his breath. "Now if everyone will follow me, you'll meet the rest of the class." Said Austin as he already started to walk off.

Everyone left to follow him 'well in Adio's case limped while Wyatt helped carry him' as I stared down the hallway. What did he mean by dangerous and corpses? Are there things here that could kill us? Are we gonna die? How did I get here? I was supposed to be at Hopes Peak not this place claiming to be Hopes Peak!

This isn't good. This isn't good! Huff Gotta calm down! Gotta calm down! Huff. Huff, Rose, Lily, Jasmine, Wildflower, Huff, Huff, Petunia, Daffodil. Huff. Huff. Bluebell. Huff. I'm good. I'm good. Everything is fine. Ah man their almost all the way down the hallway.

As I run down the corridor trying to catch up with everyone as I go to meet the rest of my classmates and get some answers, I couldn't help but wonder, what is this place and what answers will I get.

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **(Feel free to correct me)**

Puerto Rican/Spanish: A mí, plín / I don't give a hoot.

Puerto Rican/Spanish: Así es la cosa / 'That's that.' It is how it is, whether we like it or not.

Puerto Rican/Spanish: Broki / Buddy

Dutch: Eerlijk gezegd zou het je hebben gedood om op tijd op te komen! Tijd is geld en ik ben ook niet van plan om te verspillen. / Honestly would it kill you to show up on time! Time is money and I have no plans to waste either.

Dutch: "Ik zei. Zou het je hebben gedood om op tijd op te komen. Tijd is geld en ik ben ook niet van plan om te verspillen. / I said. Would it have killed you to show up on time?! Time is money. I have no plans to waste either." Broken up and sloppy like talking to someone who doesn't understand and/or is very stupid.

Patios/Jamican: Whaa Gwaan / What's up


	2. A New Hope's Peak Part 2

**PROLOUGE; DAY ONE; TIME ?**

This is the entrance hall? The area sure is big enough to be it, but the look is more of a cage. A vault wheel like one you would see on a bank vault is acting as the door with long steel bars covering it, with machine guns hanging by poles on either side look ready to shoot. And a TV… for some reason. Another security camera? What's going on. Are we being filmed? Is someone watching us. It's really unnerving. Is whoever in charge going to shoot anyone who comes in or us. Are we going to die? How can we leave. Can we leave? Why. Huff. Huff. Rose, Poppy, Hydrangea. Huff. "Hey, are you okay you look ready to faint."

"Huh who said that." I simpered while looking around for the speaker.

"That would be me. Benjamin Johnson, Ultimate Bartender. You can call me Ben."

 **BENJAMIN JOHNSON**

 **ULTIMATE BARTENDER**

He's pretty tall. He has to be at least 6 ft. He sounds very nice with a big brother/it's all going to be all right tone. From the way he talks I would say New York. He's bald with some slight fuzz that shows his hair before getting it shaved was black, black skin and Hazel eyes that say I'm a friend. His clothing is pretty plain a White shirt underneath a Black Vest, Black Dress Pants, Black Apron with a pen and notepad in the pockets and Black Dress Shoes. Honesty if he didn't say his talent, I would have assumed he was a waiter. He's coming over.

"It'll be okay. Just hold onto me everything will be better I promise." He hugged me holding me close to his chest. It feels so nice and warm and safe. I don't wanna let go but I know I have to. But not right now. I nuzzle in deeper. I want to enjoy this sensation for just a bit longer. He's petting my hair now. It's nice. I don't care how weird or awkward this is its nice. I have to return the favor in the future.

"Now mind telling me what's got you all worked up," he said while still petting my hair.

"It' just that door really shows were trapped here Ben dear. The vault door, the bars, the machine guns. It's all pretty unnerving."

"Eh just be grateful they ain't firing at us doe."

"Who are you?" I said turning my head to face the speaker while trying not to leave Ben's embrace.

"Name's Chase Smith. I'm the Ultimate Hunter."

 **CHASE SMITH**

 **ULTIMATE HUNTER**

Chase is pretty tall as well. Likely an inch or two shorter than Ben but he's still pretty tall. He's wearing a white shirt underneath a Camo jacket, Camo Baseball Hat, Blue Jeans, Black Belt, oh my word he has a dagger on his belt, Camo Boots, and a quiver full of arrows on his belt. How did he get those weapons in here weapons have no place in a school? He defiantly has the hunter aesthetic down although he's overdoing the camo. How can he be so calm? 'At least they ain't firing at us. He says and who is he calling doe? Is that sweet or an insult?'

"I'm sorry Chase dear but you have to admit the whole place looks like a dungeon or a torture tower. It's hard not to be freaked out. And also, why call me doe?"

"Yeah, fair enough, I guess. Don't call me dear by the way. Anyway, I don't see what's the point in getting all worked up is for. Nobody's dead or dying and nobody's hurt.

"Yeah, speak for yourself." Said Adio holding his foot while Wyatt's holding him. I'm ashamed to admit I forgot he was there for a minute.

"Yeah, anyway doe is because you froze up like a deer in the headlights doe."

"Ha, Ha, Ha een hert in de koplampen. Dat is te goed. Ha ha ha, oh mijn maag.*" Natasha said will buckling in with her hands clutching her stomach.

A deer in the headlights! I can just feel my face getting redder and redder by the minute. Natasha's laughing isn't helping. What is she saying? She's talking in that language again. I wonder if it's a second language? Maybe first? She does seem to speak English pretty well? Hmm.

"Alright miss thang. I have no clue what you're saying but shut it. Your laughs giving me a headache." He said with a wave of his hand to brush her off, while Natasha started sputtering.

"Chase don't you think that was a little uncalled for."

"Nope. She's was being annoying little bitch, and I shut her the fuck up. Besides she was laughing at you, don't you want that to stop. Also, you might want to let go of Ben you've been hugging for five, ten minutes now it's getting a bit awkward."

Oh, my he's right. "Sorry for holding on for so long Ben dear." I reluctantly pulled away from his grip. He's such a sweetheart. I wonder if he has younger siblings. He sure acts like an older brother. I'll have to ask him?

"It's no problem… I never got your name actually."

"Oh, my I'm so sorry. I'm Leilani Anderson. The Ultimate Gardener."

"Nice to meet 'ya Leilani."

"Since were all doing a group intro, I suppose how about we introduce ourselves as well." Said a woman's voice from the back of the crowd stepping forward to the center of the hall.

"What. I've been here I've just been quiet.Anyway, the name's Joanne Miller. Ultimate Pilot.

 **JOANNE MILLER**

 **ULTIMATE PILOT**

She looks she just stepped out of Top-Gun with her beige skin, long honey blonde hair, black shirt underneath a brown bomber jacket, Blue jeans, Ray-Bans and black boots. She also has a Band tattoo on her right wrist that looks like a bracelet has been etched onto her skin in black ink. It looks nice, and wristwatch on her left wrist. Kinda edgy. Oh, she just took her sunglasses of to play with them. She has such nice blue eyes. Like bluebells in spring. I can feel myself getting lost in them. And her voice it's such a nice southern accent. It's like honey dripping of her tongue with every word she speaks. It's magical. Gah, another crush. That's two in one day, both blond. I must have a type. More importantly though she's a girl. I thought I only liked guys. This requires some research and exploration but not right now. Anyway, I'm surprised that she was quiet. From the way she's holding herself she seems to be pretty confident. I expect her to be running her mouth instead of holding her tongue. Best not to judge immediately I suppose.

"It's nice to meet you Joanne dear. I do have to wonder though why wait so long to speak up?"

"Well when I was gonna say something you were having a bit of a breakdown and it felt rude to interrupt. And I was trying to make heads of what some of the other students were saying. Background muttering is hard to decipher. The fact that not everyone here is an English speaker only makes it that much harder." She said while playing with her sunglasses.

"Huh, non-English speakers?

"Yeah. Non-English speakers. Not everyone in North America speaks English you know cutie." She said winking at me. "Or did you really expect our class to be full of yank's.

"No, I just haven't heard anyone speaking anything but English or accented English so… well except for ." Once again, I can feel my face getting red. And what's with the cutie?

"No need be a Shy Violet. I'm just messing with 'ya cutie. Anyway, let's get 'em some room to introduce themselves. You first bookworm and then the mouse." She said while pushing to girls towards the center.

Bookworm, mouse? What does that mean.

"Se du hånddyr du kan skade min Julie.*"

"Vær Vær så venlig..*"

What kind of language is that?

"Hej, dit navn er Cerise Filemonsen den Ultimative Digter, og denne begulende fortryllende er min kæreste Julie Samøssen, den ultimative heldige studerende. Hvad dine navne er,*"

Hej jeg er Julie Samøssen. Den ultimative heldige studerende. Dette er min kæreste Cerise Filemonsen. Det er rart at møde dig,*"

 **CERISE FILEMONSEN**

 **ULTIMATE POET**

This girl is tiny… everywhere. I'm surprised she's in high school she looks pretty young. Middle school age at least. She has pale white skin offset by strawberry blonde hair tied in a wavy ponytail which draws attention to her Hazel eyes. She looks quite adorable in her white dress over Black jeans, Black Beret, and Brown Uggs. She defitnaly has an artist vibe going on. I wonder if that is what her talent is. I would ask her, but I have no idea of what she's saying let alone the language she's speaking. The only information I got from her introduction is that her name is Cerise. Huh, she is standing very close to that other girl. Julie I believe she said her name was.

 **JULIE SAMØSSEN**

 **ULTIMATE LUCKY STUNDENT**

She is even shorter than Cerise. I wonder is she is shorter then Camilla. I might have to have those two-stand next to each other one day to see. She is very shy. A total wallflower. From the way she is trying to close in on herself and standing very close to Cerise she does seem very shy. She has that innocent child/kicked puppy look going for her. Like Cerise, Julie has pale skin however she has dirty blonder hair in comparison to Cerise's strawberry blonde. Her hair being tied in pigtails with green ribbons with green glasses 'she sure likes green' and her black turtleneck, blue jeans and black uggs only make her look like a cute little kid. I wonder what her relationship with Cerise is? I can't help but notice that she pulled her tighter when she saw me looking at her. Best Friends maybe?

"Now let's get the next set out. Alright pink and blue let's get you guys moving." Said Joanne pushing up yet another two people that have blue and pink hair respectively.

"Bonjour, je suis Cyrus Fayth le paléontologue ultime. Appelez-moi Cy. C'est ma soeur Spring Fayth. Et s'il vous plaît ne m'appelez pas Cy-Fi. Mes cousins jerkass m'appellent ça assez et ça me fait chier.*"

"Bonjour, je suis Spring Fayth le mathématicien ultime. C'est mon frère Cy Fayth. Ravi de vous rencontrer je suppose. Ouais.*"

 **CYRUS FAYTH**

 **ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST**

Once again, I am completely and utterly lost in translation and judging from everyone else's faces so are they. I guess they are either from French Canada or from France and moved to North America. Those are the only options that make sense. I hate not being able to understand others. They seem like really nice people and I'd love to talk to them, but I can't understand them. There has to be a way. For now, a better look. He sure is a sight to see. Icy blue hair 'probably dyed' in a messy mop-top, pale white skin with piercing grey eyes with a white long sleeve dress shirt with a brown belt, dark blue jeans and black converse. Along with a Black wristband and Plastic Dinosaur skeleton necklace and a petrified wood charm. He looks pretty plain except for that necklace. Looks like he likes dinosaurs. Maybe it relates to his talent? Cyrus, I think his name was. He mentioned Cy and Sci-fi, nicknames he likes maybe? I'll have to try them out and see which ones he like's better. He seems a bit reserved. Not in the I am too good to be here way but more of the I'm forced to be here sort of way. His darting his eyes looking for a way to leave does help that theory. Anyway, now for the girl.

 **SPRING FAYTH**

 **ULTIAMTE MATHMETICIAN**

She looks shockingly similar to Cyrus with her pale white skin and stormy grey eyes. Maybe their twins. From her language I think it would be safe to assume that she and Cyrus are from the same place. She looks pretty nice with her long pink 'probably dyed' and her grey long sleeve shirt with a red puffy vest over it, blue jeans and black converse and clover necklace. Her necklace is amazing I have to ask where she got it, maybe she likes plants to. Is that and umbrella on her back? Yep. A nice grey umbrella. Why she has it I have no idea. Habit maybe. With the way she is resisting the urge to grab it, it might be. She looks a bit distant. Not stuck up you're not worth my time but more of I'll let you in once I know you. Hmm. Definitely have to hang out with her sometime soon.

"Ha almost missed you. Won't be getting away that easily." Joanne said while pushing forward a man who was quite clearly trying to sneak away.

 **JUAN HERNÁNDEZ**

 **ULTIAMTE CRYPTOZOOLOGIST**

"Asi Que, Hola. Soy Juan Hernández el Criptozoólogo Definitivo. Es un placer conocerte a todos. Hola pregunta rápida, cualquier otra persona aquí habla español porque dudo que sea solo yo." He said rubbing his hand behind his head.*"

So, hi my name is Juan Hernández the ultimate cryptozoologist. Es un placer conocerte a todos. Hey question rápida, cualquier else persona aquí speak Spanish porque dudo que sea just me. Ugh. I can barely follow anything he's saying. I'm from Arizona my Spanish should be better than this. He is a sight with his tan skin, black hair in a messy fringe, a white shirt underneath a tan safari vest-jacket, Dirty Blue jeans with holes in the knees and Black boots that have white laces. He must spend a lot of time outdoors. Maybe if we can talk, we can talk about that. He has binoculars dangling from his neck and a pen and notepad in his pocket. If he didn't say he was the ultimate cryptozoologist I would assume he was the ultimate birdwatcher. He sure looks the part. Then there's his accent. He's defiantly from Mexico. I've heard the accent to many times not to tell. Yet it's different from Camila's, Natasha's and JD's so that further proves they're not from Mexico, and I already established that they are not from or at the very least born in America. I wonder where there from. I'll have to ask them.

"No te worry, Broki no solo, yo speak español.*" Said Camila running up to him with stars in her eyes.

"Yo también speak español. Sería strange no en mi country.*" Said Natasha as she sauntered over. A third language. Impressive.

"Lo mismo here. Cuba y español todo el camino *". yellled JD running up to him.

I'm not sure if I should join their conversation because I can only speak enough Spanish for a basic conversation. I probably shouldn't. I don't want to interrupt a conversation I could barely contribute to.

"Upupupupu. It does my heart good to see my cute little students getting along so well."

Who said that? I started looking around. It didn't sound like any of my classmates. Is there a seventeenth student among us.

"Attention All students if you could please direct your gazes to the front of the entrance hall your headmaster has an announcement for you."

Doing as he said we all looked forward and saw… a Teddy bear. A weird black and white red eye sharp teeth teddy bear.

"Did anyone lose a toy?" I said looking around for a sad person who might have lost their toy.

"Hey anyone, see where that toy came from." Said Camila looking around to see where it could have come from.

"Ta ki koño*", Yelled Natasha eyes wide and hugging herself.

"Now how in the hell can a teddy bear be our headmaster." Said Wyatt scratching his head.

"Grrrr."

"What the fuck. Ah god dammit my foot." Said Adio in pain after putting too much pressure on his bad foot.

"Yo, you better not be shitting us man. Come on out. Oh shit, I'll help you out man." Yelled JD as he left to go help Adio.

"Well, this happened." Said Addison shrugging.

"Yep. Hopefully we all wake up soon at the school and can forget this bullshit because there is no way in hell that any of this is real." Said Austin pinching himself.

"Grrrrr."

"If I drank the drinks, I served I and if there was any booze in this place, I would pass this of as being drunk I mean there's no way this is real." Said Ben shaking his head.

"This is fucking bullshit." Growled Chase as he reaches for his dagger.

"Fuck this shit. How the fuck did we get here and why is a teddy bear in charge." Growled Joanne tightening her hands into fists.

"Du må undervurdere intelligensen er tanken om, at en farvet bjørn kan være den ansvarlige for en sådan institution som denne.*" Said Cerise.

"Grrrrr."

"Du må virkelig virkelig tror, var dumme huh. Du stammer dum bjørn.*" Stammered Julie moving closer to Cerise.

"Je ne supporte pas cette connerie." * Said Cyrus as he turned to leave

"Je suis d'accord avec toi frère. C'est une connerie de grade A. Ouais.*" Muttered Spring as she turned to leave with her brother

"Aci Que, no estoy comprando esto.*" Said Juan crossing his arms.

"GRRRRR. That's enough slander." He said throwing his hands in the air in a fit of rage. "I am Monokuma not a mere teddy bear and I am the esteemed headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy for Gifted Criminals. While you're here you brats will be rehabilited into functioning despairing members of society until you graduate. This should be easy for you. You are all conniving, evil criminals that everyone else has given up one and unfortunately for some strange reason you still have hope that your innocent and can be rehabilitated. Bleh! Give up on that disgusting hope and fall into wonderful despair and then you can leave. My wonderful Prison Academy."

"Um," Headmaster? Warden? No Headmaster? Yes.

"Headmaster Monokuma" I noticed that you used the words rehabilitate and Graduate a lot. Do they mean anything?" I said warily raising my hand like a nervous child.

"Ah, yes I'm glad you caught onto that. In order to rehabilitate you from hopeful brats to despair loving goodie-goodies you can either fall into despair or do some tasks for me. Just come by my office and I'll happily give you some back-breaking labor or mind-breaking torture. While it sounds harsh the best way to fix someone is to break them down to the level of infants and then build them back up. Now for those who still believe their innocent and don't deserve this there is another path for you. Graduation! In order to graduate you have to murder one of your fellow inmates. Be it by poison, stabbing, drowning, bludgeoning it doesn't matter as long as you get the job done. Ha ha ha ha. Thrills, Kills, Chills!" He said laughing like someone told him the funniest joke in the world.

"Kill somebody. He has to be joking. Right." I whispered trying not to cry.

"That's right flower girl. Kill somebody and get away with it and you get to graduate. Walk out of here with your head held high, hands blood red and a fellow student dead while the rest are still stuck here. You'll and the other student will be free. Free from prison and free from life. Ha ha ha ha. However I won't make it to easy for you, a simple murder is no fun ya know.

"What do you mean by that Teddy Bear" growled Joanne walking up to Monokuma fists clenched and ready to throw a punch.

"Woops, I said to much. You'll find out eventually, first things first. I don't wanna have to act like a translating dictionary for you brats to be able to talk to each other. Take one of these pills and you can all understand each other. It's like google translate in a pill." He said while handing each of us a small red pill.

I don't know if it will work but I have nothing to lose so I swallow it. The others follow my lead shortly after.

"Can everyone understand each other?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Well Yes, Yes, So Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes."

"Well that settles that we can understand everyone but really quick. Cerise dear, Julie dear, Sci-Fi Dear 'Don't call me sci-fi call me Cy', oh sorry Cy dear, Spring dear and Juan dear could you tell us what your talents were please I'm afraid very few of us could understand you earlier."

"Hey, I'm not done my introduction yet." Said Monokuma annoyed and pouting.

"I doth suppose that will be fine, seeing as thou could not understand they tongue. I shall go first. Thou name est Cerise Filemonsen. Thoust are the Ultimate Poet. This beguiling enchantress be my girlfriend. Julie Samøssen. Also, do not callest thou or thine Julie dear. Doth thou understand girl with flower" She said pointing her hand at Julie and glaring at me.

"I understand, and my name is Leilani by the way." I awkwardly say while blushing and turning my head away from her glare.

"Um Hi. My na name is Julie Samøssen. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Lucky Student. You've already met my girlfriend Cerise. It's ni ni nice nice to to meet you all." She said quickly holding Cerise's hand.

"Hi I'm Cyrus Fayth. I'd prefer to be called **CY** not **SCI-FY** for the record and I'm Ultimate Paleontologist. This is my sister, well twin is you want to get specific Spring. And just like Cerise and Julie Don't call me dear 'k." He said quickly in an effort to get it all over with it.

"Hi. I'm Spring Fayth the Ultimate Mathmetician. Just like my bro no dear stuff. Yep." Said Spring. Short and to the point.

"So, hi. I'm Juan Hernández and I'm the Ultimate Cryptozoologist." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hem hem. Now that introductions are all over well get to the reason why you are here. To participate in the PRISON KILLING LIFE. Woo! Extreme! Anyway, what I have here for you are these Monopads. Make sure the one you receive has your name on it. These monopods have a map of the prison, and the student handbook. Not knowing the rules will not count if you break them. Examine them carefully for if you break a rule you'll be punished, and you won't want that. But I will. Ha ha ha. Now everyone come take you monopod and feel free to talk among yourselves or slaughter your fellow inmates. I'll be in my office preparing a bunch of wonderful projects to speed up your rehabilitation and graduation. Goodbye." Monokuma left to presumably go to his office.

That bear can really talk. But what was all that stuff about a killing game, and prison and graduation. Do they really expect us to kill each other? And what do they mean by criminals. I've never broken the law, I've never done anything wrong. I go to grab my Monopad. It looks like an ipad just with that bear's face on it. It has my name on it alright. A map, a lot of personal information that I'm not quite sure how they got and the student handbook. Now let's see those rules.

 **Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

 **"Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

 **No Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory.**

 **Only two people are allowed in the same dorm at a time.**

 **With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy for Gifted Criminals at your discretion.**

 **Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**

 **Riots are forbidden, and all rioters will be punished.**

 **Do not intentionally lose or destroy your Monopad.**

 **Students can seek out Monokuma once a day for "Rehabilitation" activities.**

 **Only two students at a time are allowed to do the "Rehabilitation" activities.**

 **Once a student has done "Rehabilitation" activities they cannot participate again for five days after their last session.**

 **Sharing details of "Rehabilitation" activities will result in punishment.**

 **Additional School Regulations will be added as needed.**

What kind of rules are these? Not leaving the school, no violence against the headmaster, no riots, rehabilitation, slaughter each other!? This is crazy. This has to be a prank. But this is pretty well thought out. It's quiet. Everyone is staring at each other. Were all thinking the same thing but don't want to say it. We could all kill each other. We just met so it would be like killing a stranger. Who will live and who will die? No. I can't think like that. I will not think like that. I will not kill anybody right. It's been only one day, and I know for sure that I don't want to be here. It's dark, gloomy, depressing and were being encouraged to kill each other in cold blood. I have to do something.

"Everyone! We are not going to listen to this excuse my foul language 'crappy' bear. We are not going to kill each other. I mean this can't be real can it. Why have us kill each other. It's pointless. It's best to live for now and try to find an escape."

"Do you really believe that." Sniped Natasha. "We are practically strangers. If any of us so desired, we could stab someone right now. And besides if they truly want us to kill each other they'd give us a reason to do it. Your only reason why we shouldn't is that killing is bad. Will that outweigh the reasons whoever set all this up is gonna give us to do the opposite. Besides, your acting like this won't affect you buts it's only been one day. Who knows? Maybe they'll give us a reason that makes you kill us. You never know." Sniped Natasha hands folded across her chest with a nasty glare on her face.

She has a point, but I can't give up. "We may be strangers now but not for much longer. We'll get along. Work together. If not for ourselves than to defy the evil person who wants us to kill each other. We'll form bonds and with those bonds we'll defy their temptations." I feel like a motivational speaker like this.

"Tch. Whatever." She said walking off.

The others started to walk off to. It has been a long day, so I don't blame them. It's best to find my dorm and get some sleep. Then I can start working on my plan. Tomorrow. Now just make a turn left and here we are.

"Attention Students the Time is now 10pm. Nighttime is now in effect. Sweet dreams."

 **PROLOUGE; DAY ONE; NIGHTTIME**

So, this is my dorm. The plate with my name on it is pretty nice. Oh, and Camila dear is right next door. How nice. Oh, Natasha is too. Ugh. I hope we can get along in the future but if not then it's best to avoid her. She's just so mean and uptight. We have to have something in common. I'll try to find it. Besides an enemy is just an angry friend you haven't made yet. For now, let's just focus on my room. Pretty swanky. A nice queen-sized bed with green sheets. A bathroom of to the right. A desk and lamp the left of my bed. A clock. A security camera really. A plant, yeah something green finally. Atropa Belladonna of course they would give me this. Still it's pretty nonetheless. Oh, and a table that's nice. I wonder if I can get some wall paper to cover up the cinder-block wall and no, I should not be making myself at home here. I have to leave soon. I need to leave soon. "hraaaaaaaaarrhh". I need to sleep soon. I yawned while covering my mouth. I laid down on the bed and was out in an instant. Giving little thought to what horrors may happen in this prison school.

 **PROLOUGE; DAY ONE; END**

 **NUMBER OF SURVIVING STUDENTS: 16**

 **Translations**

 **(Feel free to correct me)**

Dutch: een hert in de koplampen. Dat is te goed./ A deer in the headlights. That is to good.

Dutch: oh mijn maag. / Ow my stomach

Danish: Se du hånddyr du kan skade min Julie. / Watch thou hand beast thou could harm my Julie.

Danish: Vær Vær så venlig. / Please be kind.

Danish: Hej, dit navn er Cerise Fillemonsen, og denne begulende fortryllende er min kæreste Julie, spørg, hvad dine navne er. / Hello, thy name is Cerise Fillemonsen and this beguling enchantress is my girlfriend Julie pray tell what thy names be.

Danish: Hej jeg er Julie Samøssen. Den ultimative heldige studerende. Dette er min kæreste Cerise Filemonsen. Det er rart at møde dig./ Hi I'm Julie Sammosen. The Ultimate Lucky student. This is my girlfriend Cerise Fillemonsen. It's nice to meet you.

French: Bonjour, je suis Cyrus Fayth le paléontologue ultime. Appelez-moi Cy. C'est ma soeur Spring Fayth. Et s'il vous plaît ne m'appelez pas Cy-Fi. Mes cousins jerkass m'appellent ça assez et ça me fait chier. / Hello, I'm Cyrus Fayth the Ultimate Paleontologist. Call me Cy. This is my sister Spring Fayth. And Please do not call me Cy-Fi. My jerkass cousins call me that enough and it pisses me off to no end.

French: Bonjour, je suis Spring Fayth le mathématicien ultime. C'est mon frère Cy Fayth. Ravi de vous rencontrer je suppose. Ouais. / Hello, I'm Spring Fayth the Ultimate Mathematician. This is my brother Cy Fayth. Nice to meet you I suppose. Yep.

Spanish: Asi Que, Hola. Soy Juan Hernández el Criptozoólogo Definitivo. Es un placer conocerte a todos. Hola pregunta rápida, cualquier otra persona aquí habla español porque dudo que sea solo yo. / So, Hi. I'm Juan Hernández the Ultimate Cryptozoologist. It's nice to meet you all. Hey quick question anyone else here speak Spanish cause I doubt it's just me.

Spanish: Yo también hablo español. Sería extraño no en mi país. / I speak Spanish as well, it would be strange not to in my country.

Spanish: No te preocupes, Broki no solo, yo hablo español. / Don't worry Broki, you're not alone, I speak Spanish to.

Spanish: Lo mismo aquí hombre. Cuba y español todo el camino. / Same here man. Cuba and Spanish all the way.

Papiamento: Ta ki koño / What the Fuck

Danish: Du må undervurdere intelligensen er tanken om, at en farvet bjørn kan være den ansvarlige for en sådan institution som denne / Thou must underestimate thy intelligence if thou think that an off colored bear can be the one in charge of such an institution such as this.

Danish: Du må virkelig virkelig tror, var dumme huh. Du stammer dum bjørn. / You must truly truly th think were stupid huh. You stu stupid bear.

French: Je ne supporte pas cette connerie. / I'm not putting up with this bullshit.

Je suis d'accord avec toi frère. C'est une connerie de grade A. Ouais. / I agree with ya bro. This is grade A bullshit. Yep.

Spanish: Aci Que, no estoy comprando esto. / So, I'm not buying this.

 **AUTHOR' S NOTE**

To anyone who speaks the following languages and/or lives in the following countries and states: Puerto Rico, Aruba, Jamaica, Mexico, Cuba, Quebec, Greenland, Indiana, Tennessee, Montana, Florida, Arizona, North Carolina, New York, and Pennsylvania. Spanish, Danish, Papiamento, Dutch, Jamaican Patois, and French Canadian. If you feel I have used wrong slang or translations don't be afraid to message me with corrections. I am not from those areas nor do I speak these languages and I want to make these characters as realistic as possible so if you want to help out by giving me advice don't be afraid to email me, private message me, or leave me a review with **HELPFUL ADVICE** and/or **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**. Messages that are meant to be mean/rude simply for the sake of being mean/rude will be ignored. Thank you ~ Trooper Joker.


End file.
